This Love
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: It has been one year since Lily and James broke up. When they meet again will they let old love rekindle? However, Lily's new boyfriend has vowed to do anything humanly possible to keep Lily...even going as far as hurting her... R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Summary: _After a moment of prolonged silence, they look up at each other with serious eyes and both in unison, not even realizing the other was speaking, said, "I…I think we need a break."_ Read and Review!

A/n: My new Lily and James story! Yay! I am not sure where it is going since I plan it to be a one-shot with the song, _'This Love by Maroon 5'_ in it but this'll do. Hope you enjoy!

A redheaded woman of the age of eighteen with large emerald eyes sat, alone, on a rock by the edge of a lake. Her eyes held sadness and a bit of anger as she gazed at the peaceful lake.

"Lily?" A voice said, hesitantly, behind her. The woman closed her eyes and sighed. She would know that voice anywhere, the same voice that brought her both pain and happiness. How could her perfect, safe life come crashing down to a whirlwind of confusion and anger?

"I have nothing to say to you, James Potter," Anger evident in her voice as she turned her gaze toward the man behind her. 'James' sighed and ran a hand through his hair a habit he had taken up when he was nervous.

"I'm sorry…" He trailed off not knowing how to go on.

"No, James, I am tired of your apologies. I am tired of the arguments we have…"

She stopped as James interrupted determinedly "We can fix that. All couples argue."

She ignored him and continued, "I am tired of how jealous you get when you see me with one of my guy _friends_" She finished empathizing on the word 'friend'. She continues before James interrupts, "And most of all, I am tired of you, shamelessly, flirting with countless of girls and not realizing how much that hurts me when I see _my_ boyfriend flirting with _other _girls"

"I never realized that I flirting with other girls hurt you so much and that's why I think…"

Before he can utter another word she yells, "Shut up just shut up James! That is the problem; you only care about what you think. You don't ever take what I think to heart but when you think of it or your little chums it the greatest fucking idea in the world." She stops and takes deep breath. She could not believe that she just lost her calm composure. She sighs and looks down at her lap thinking.

James looks down at his shoes thinking. He did not know that he caused Lily so much pain. Why didn't she say anything before? Was the fight they had this morning so intense that these feelings of Lily were surfaced?

After a moment of prolonged silence, they look up at each other with serious eyes and both in unison not even realizing the other was speaking said, "I…I think we need a break."

A little piece of their hearts broke as they registered what the other said. It was irony, pure, merciless irony, that both of them wanted the same thing and was thinking the same thing.

We need a break…from each other…

We those words resounding in his ears, James stepped towards where Lily was standing, her head bowed, before he lifted her head up and said, "Goodbye, Lily Evans," before he kissed her. The kiss was bittersweet. It was a bitter ending to one love story and a sweet beginning to another one.

Lily, unconsciously, held on to James shirt. Basking in his warmth and not wanting it to leave her…for her to feel the coldness of the world. James gently unclasped her hand from his shirt and, turning, he began walking.

Lily bit her lip as she watched her first love walk away from her and leaving her to the coldness and darkness of the world. Her eyes filled with unshed tears that she tried to hold back. How much she wanted to follow him and apologize she restrained herself and tried to ignore that pain in her heart.

Stomach…she meant in her stomach.

End of Chapter

A/n: Just a prologue people. The next chapter will be longer. Hope you all enjoyed. Leave reviews so I may know if you liked it or not. I would love to here what you felt was missing. More drama? Action? Romance? I will not know what you want unless you review.

Read and Review, please!

Luv,

Ashley

xXx


	2. Author Note

Author note:

I will be going on vacation and I will not have access to the computer for three weeks. I will be gone from June 30 to July 20. When I come back hopefully I will have updates for all my running stories. But until then, the only update I have is for A Twisted Game of Love and jealousy which I will upload after I finish this.

See ya,

Ashley

Xxx


End file.
